


Mine

by abcnee



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, i guess, other characters and ships to be added once they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcnee/pseuds/abcnee
Summary: In the year 2020, Minhyun upholding his Nation’s Boyfriend™ image meant that he should act as everybody’s boyfriend except Ong’s.(Set after Wanna One wherein Dispatch posts pictures of Minhyun and Seongwoo. Contains fluffy and/or smutty flashbacks and present-day angst.)





	1. Boyfriend

**Hwang Minhyun**

     “I’m going in first!” Baekho giddily calls dibs on the shower as NU’EST arrives in front of their apartment door. It’s been an unspoken rule that Minhyun always takes a shower first, given his saline allergy sometimes triggered by sweat, but this isn’t the first time Baekho provokes him to a race to the bathroom. Baekho tends to start bickering with Minhyun when he’s in a good mood, and today, performing for MNET’s 2020 Mid-year Special probably got him high. Minhyun smiles to reply, “not if I get there first.” He was ready to run after JR finally finishes fiddling with the keys, but the leader intervenes, “Baekho gets to shower first tonight.” The door clicks open and he turns to Minhyun, “we need to talk.”

     Ren settled down at the dining table as Aron scours the cupboards to cook ramen for two. “Do you guys want some?” Aron asks JR but he replies with a serious “no thanks” as he and Minhyun sat on the couch by the living room. Ren and Aron exchanged confused looks before returning their focus into boiling water. Minhyun is as confused with the heavy atmosphere as they are. The last time Jonghyun talked to Minhyun this way was three years ago, right before they decided to throw themselves into the wolves and join a trainee survival program. But everything’s been going well lately, there’s no possible reason for them to be having _this_ type of talk again.

     “You’re on Dispatch,” JR finally said quite solemnly.

     Minhyun blinked twice, “Well, it’s not the first time I’m on Dispatch. Remember the Jaehwan article?”

     “They’re pictures of you and Seongwoo.”

     “We’re good friends. We’re bound to—”

     Jonghyun sighed. It was a really quiet sigh that ordinarily, a person like Minhyun who likes being in charge of conversations wouldn’t take as a signal to stop mid-sentence. But he’s been with Jonghyun for 9 years now, and he knows that the situation is most serious when the leader looks like he’s restraining himself from expressing emotion.

     “Our manager gave me this and told me to tell you after the event.” Jonghyun says as he hands him his phone. “I’m guessing he wants me to give you a scolding, but we both know you’re already aware of what this means.”

     Just then, Baekho goes out of the shower with a towel around his waist and a high-pitched sigh of contentment, signaling Minhyun that it’s his turn to shower now. Jonghyun locked his eyes with Minhyun’s as he nods his head, permitting him to go. Minhyun takes his phone and heads to the shower.

     Five pictures were posted - all from different dates. The paparazzi has been following them for quite a while now, but he assumes he never posted the earlier pictures yet because he knows his patience would lead him to something interesting. He was right, because the fifth picture was of them making out in by the door of Seongwoo’s new car three months ago. It can’t be talked out as _bromance_ anymore. “Bros” don’t lick each other’s faces and roam their hands inside each other’s shirts. This is dangerous.

     He turned on the shower and merely stood in the middle to think. He sighs.

 

* * *

**The first photo**

February 14, 2019, 8:45PM

Minhyun texting someone at the back door of Fantagio building carrying something in a 7-eleven plastic bag.

 

     Seongwoo raised a scrutinizing eyebrow when he opened the door to see Minhyun with a heart-shaped box of Ferrero. “You _do_ know guys are supposed to give chocolates on White Day, right?”

     Minhyun smiled and swiftly went inside, turned around, gripped firmly on Seongwoo’s arms and gently pushed him against the door as he closed it. “Skipping Valentines just because none of us is a girl is a waste,” Minhyun whispered, closing the two-centimeter gap between his lips and Seongwoo’s right ear with a small nibble on his earlobe.

     “We’re in my company building, Minhyun. Couldn’t you have taken care of your itch on your own or with Baekho or something?”

     Minhyun slowly licked the skin behind the same ear and planted a peck, “No, no, it has to be you.” He slid down his hands to Seongwoo’s hips and pulls it to his own hips to grind with a little more friction.

     Seongwoo sighed heavily – torn between the sensation and the creeping anxiety that being caught by his CEO tonight might cost him the variety show casting being discussed fifteen minutes ago. Minhyun pulled away suddenly and Seongwoo almost lost his balance. “Where’s your car?”

     The moment Seongwoo slammed shut his car door, Minhyun immediately lunged forward and cupped Seongwoo in a wet kiss. He trailed down his kisses to his neck and then to his chest and Seongwoo just breathed heavily. He started to relax as he closed his eyes, feeling his lips and tongue and listening to the toned-down sound of Minhyun essentially slurping in his skin.

     It took quite a short contemplation before Seongwoo started to grasp the situation. In the midst of the hum of the air condition and the sound of his hoodie being zipped down further, he stifled a laugh. Minhyun was taken aback. “Why are you laughing?”

     Seongwoo stopped laughing to let out an exaggerated sigh. “Tell me honestly, did you or did you not count down the days to Valentines Day so you would have a reason to come and fuck me?”

     Minhyun’s eyes widened for a split second but he was quick to change his expression. His pink ears give him away though.

     “Also, the night before the last Wanna One showcase, I mentioned fantasizing having sex inside my company building. Minhyun, you’re not the type to do it in a public place but you set it up because you remembered, didn’t you?” Seongwoo laughed obnoxiously. “Then you stopped when you noticed I don’t feel like doing it there tonight.”

     “You give me too much credit,” Minhyun said with a teasing tone to hide his embarrassment. It didn’t work.

     “Also, what’s with the chocolates? Granted that you obviously bought it just now at the convenience store across the street, but you didn’t really have to get me something _._ You don't know how being fuck buddies actually work, do you?”

     “Ong Seongwoo—"

     “As expected, my favorite babe is Boyfriend™.” Seongwoo says with his right hand teasingly patting Minhyun's head, his eyes staring at him, and his lips stretching out to show off his well-loved boyish grin.

     “Did you just say ™ out loud?” Minhyun stared back with disbelief, raising a judging eyebrow.

     Seongwoo merely shrugged, leaned back to the driver's seat and faced the city lights in front of him. Minhyun did the same. It's amusing, Seongwoo's sudden word vomit. It's not everyday that he says more than 25 words about someone other than himself. Minhyun has always been the type to properly think about something before doing it, but it's the first time Seongwoo actually noticed that he planned things. He'll take Seongwoo's attentiveness as a sign that he missed him after Wanna One's disbandment. He smiled at the thought.

     "Also, I thought you didn’t like my nickname.”

     “I said I didn’t like _Nation’s_ Boyfriend. It sounds like you’re a property of the government, it’s creepy.”

     “I like it though,” Minhyun mumbles

     Seongwoo laughs, “Why?”

     “It implies I’m relevant to the public,” Minhyun states as-a-matter-of-factly. His expression was nonchalant but Seongwoo knows the words carry a burden. He changes the subject.

     “I still like 'boyfriend' better though.”

     Minhyun smiles and adjusts himself to face Seongwoo. “Why do you keep saying that? It almost seems like you want to keep calling me 'boyfriend'.”

     Seongwoo smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This fic is going to be centered on angst. (This chapter's pretty light so please expect it's going to go downhill from here haha.) All the smut and fluff (which mostly come from the flashbacks) are there only to support the angst. But don’t fret, I'd make sure to not fall short on any of the aspects of this fic. I'll write everything wholeheartedly! <3
> 
> In the meantime, please tell me what you think! It's my first fic so suggestions and constructive criticisms are helpful. <3


	2. Mine

**Ong Seongwoo**

     It’s 2 o’clock in the evening and Seongwoo is leaning on the headboard of his bed, not bothering to turn on the lights the moment Daniel sent him a text to check his laptop. _Of course_ , he thought to himself, staring at the glaring screen, the NU’EST fan café webpage being reflected in his wide eyes.

     After ignoring the sixth buzz on his phone (all are from Daniel), he decided to pick it up the moment the “Energetic” instrumental started playing.

     “Of course,” were the first words that came out from the voice on the phone, “of course Pledis wouldn’t release their own statement. They _never_ release a definite statement.” The voice was fuming, but hushed, as if someone was sleeping beside him.

     “Daniel, are you at Jihoon’s right now?”

     “No, I’m with the MMO kids and they’re sleeping.”

     “Oh, right. How’s the comeback, by the way?”

“It’s great but don’t change the subject. Why did they have to get Minhyun post a letter on the fan café? Wouldn’t that only encourage fans to keep on acting like they own Minhyun?”

     Seongwoo sighs. “You know he says, ‘I’ve never been in a relationship before,’ each time anyone probes him, right? He wouldn’t want to seem like he’s been lying all this time, obviously.”

     “But he _was_ lying.”

     Seongwoo pursed his lips and held his breath.

     “Wasn’t he?”

     Seongwoo didn’t know what to reply. Daniel is his best friend, but he knows that contrary to how he may seem, Daniel is too naïve to understand.

     After Wanna One, Seongwoo immediately became recognized as the go-to actor for every second-lead role that require a boyish charm and strong facial features. Apart from acting and modelling, he also recently became a main cast in a variety show. His weird facial expressions, dumb jokes and desperate attempts for a good laugh was so silly that “ruining his idol image” has become his running gag. With that, everybody, young and old alike, loves him, no matter what he does.

     Minhyun, aside from returning to NU’EST, treaded down the actor path as well, hopping straight into the big screen as soon as 2019 started. He’s a good actor, but everyone is aware that he got the part because he pulls in a wide range of audiences due to having a lot of fans. He didn’t even have to audition. Minhyun has good looks, an angelic voice, a melodic laugh, and a hypnotizing charm, but after spending a large amount of his life being unknown, not even Minhyun can see that anymore. All he sees is the fact that years of practicing didn’t get him to the big screen. The ripple effect of fan’s votes back in 2017 did. Seongwoo is important to Minhyun, but his dreams are more important. He didn’t know how to explain any of these to Daniel without it ending up with him storming to NU’EST’s dorm to confront Minhyun for his “greed for fame” or whatever childish interpretation Daniel could take this as. Daniel didn’t know the hardships Minhyun encountered throughout these years. He’d never understand.

     “Seongwoo hyung,” Daniel prompted again, “how dare he deny your relationship?”

     Ong exhales, feeling his eyes getting heavy with Daniel’s choice of words. Seongwoo decides to explain at least this one thing to his best friend. “You know, on the night of this second picture,” Seongwoo paused to give time for Daniel to glance back at the Dispatch article, “Minhyun thought all along that I was acting weird because I was jealous of Baekho.”

     “I wasn’t jealous of Baekho. I mean, I know they used to be fuck buddies but, I can’t be jealous of another fuck buddy! I stopped being jealous of Baekho when I realized I wanted something more.”

     Daniel was quiet.

     “One month prior to that photo being taken, Minhyun hinted that he didn’t want us to be in a relationship because it wasn’t his priority. But that morning, he told like ten girls that they could call him his boyfriend.” Seongwoo recalls that night under the city lights on the Fantagio parking lot, glancing at the first Dispatch photo. It was a bittersweet memory.

     “Ha. It’s stupid. It’s stupid how he lets everyone call him their boyfriend except for me. I was jealous of the fans.” Seongwoo laughs at himself.

     Daniel was quiet. Seongwoo realized that he hasn’t really answered his question yet.

     “We’re not in a relationship. He’s… he’s not mine. Everything he said was true, and that’s the worst part.”

     Seongwoo ends the call immediately before finally letting the heavy tears on his eyes pour down. He’s never said it out loud, that Minhyun’s not his.

     On the other side of the ended conversation, Daniel sheds his own quiet tear that he didn’t notice was preparing to fall down earlier. With a heavy heart, he decides not to call Seongwoo until tomorrow to let him think. Instead, he taps again on his phone, quietly to avoid waking up his members, to call a different number.

 

* * *

**The second photo**

March 15, 2019

Seongwoo and Minhyun are found entering Seongwoo’s apartment building, holding hands.

 

     Minhyun needed a ride from a fansigning event in Gangwon-do because all the members and staff wanted to stay the night at JR’s new house (which is three times bigger than their old one, by the way) and Minhyun had a drama audition the next day. Minhyun didn’t want to ruin the fun so he called Seongwoo, who was around the area at the time, for a ride to Seoul.

     It’s been pin-dropping quiet inside the car for fifteen minutes now, and Minhyun isn’t used to a quiet Seongwoo.

     “Is it about the fan meeting?” Minhyun asks with genuine concern. Seongwoo remained quiet. “Are you jealous?”

     “I have no reason to be jealous.”

     “I… I’m sorry, I guess. I always chose Baekho as the boyfriend I’d choose if I were a girl, I mean, it’s not that big of a deal. When I’m asked, I just—"

     “You think that’s why I’m upset?”

     Minhyun blinked twice, “Well, I don’t know. I don’t remember doing anything else that might have upset you. What _did_ I do?”

     Seongwoo glanced quickly at Minhyun then back to the road. If he wasn’t driving, he would have stared him down. He repeated, “I have no reason to be jealous.”

     “Then why _are_ you upset?”

     “I…” Seongwoo thought for three full seconds before saying, “I’m jealous.” _But not for the reason you think,_ Seongwoo thought.

      His eyes were on the road, but he could feel Minhyun’s blank stare drilling the right side of his face. After that awkward pause, Minhyun then let out a laugh. Seongwoo was aware that Minhyun was laughing at him, but he can’t help but smile at the sound of it. It was a deep-voiced staccato laugh that he fell for from the very start.

     “You’ve always been unpredictable, Seongwoo, but you’ve never been this moody.”

     “Are you laughing at me?”

     “No no no! Just…” Minhyun was still laughing at this point, “I… What can I do to make you feel better?”

     Seongwoo took a short glance at Minhyun’s direction and caught him smiling cheekily at him. Minhyun has no idea.

     Seongwoo dragged Minhyun by the hand as they entered Seongwoo’s apartment. They walked past the kitchen even though Minhyun said he wanted ramen and went straight towards the bedroom. As if in a rush, Seongwoo kisses Minhyun’s mouth the moment he pinned him against a wall. The series of kisses was hungry and possessive, and Minhyun kisses him back.

     “These lips” Seongwoo stops to stare at Minhyun, “they’re mine.”

     Minhyun was too breathless to do anything but nod.

     Seongwoo tugs on Minhyun’s right earlobe with his teeth and firms his grip on Minhyun’s hair, “These ears, this hair, they’re mine,” he whispers.

     He continues to kiss him, lower, and lower, (“this collar bone is mine, these nipples are mine”) and kneels in front of him and unbuttons his pants. Minhyun closes his eyes at the sudden contact of Seongwoo’s hands to his clothed cock and Seongwoo says, “Minhyun, your eyes are mine.” Minhyun knew he just had to open his eyes and stare back at Seongwoo, who’s grinning at him mischievously.

     Seongwoo pulls down Minhyun’s pants and briefs in one tug and licked the tip of his fully-erect cock. It was only a light brush, and it’s the only thing he did over and over again. After such an intense start, the lack of contact underwhelmed Minhyun.

     “Ong, use your whole mouth,” Minhyun says, impatient. He then remembers that he wasn’t the one in charge for the night, so he follows it with a, “Please.”

     Seongwoo laughed, “Sorry but I’m not here to service you tonight, Emperor.”

     Minhyun closes his eyes to ease his frustration, then opens it wide again when he feels Seongwoo’s fingers circling around his entrance. “Fuck.”

     “Yup, that’s what I’d be doing tonight,” Seongwoo said playfully, licking his fingers and going back to lick the other’s length this time, from the base to the tip, and slowly started to insert his middle finger inside Minhyun’s entrance.

     “Ahh!”

     “You could ask me to stop,” Seongwoo says halfway, with no hint of malice. He’s seriously starting to second-guess his decision.

     “No no. Do it.”

     Seongwoo felt more confident and digged his finger deeper and pulled it out again, then pushed it inside until the rhythm gets a little faster, all while he kept on licking.

     “Ah ah ah!” The breathy sounds from Minhyun’s mouth get faster as well, matching Seongwoo’s own rhythm. All this from just one finger. It certainly has been a while since the last time Minhyun bottomed.

     Seongwoo stood up and gently pushed Minhyun on the couch beside his bed. He took off his jeans and Minhyun unbuttoned his own shirt, leaving himself completely naked. Seongwoo, still wearing his shirt and boxers, sat at the opposite edge as Minhyun crawled to face him for a kiss. The latter rubbed his palm against Seongwoo’s clothed member and took off the boxers after some time. Without warning, he engulfed the whole length inside his mouth.

     “Ah! Aren’t you a bit too excited?” Seongwoo teases after the sudden surprise.

     Minhyun pulls back a bit to free his throat and hums a response with half of Seongwoo’s cock inside his mouth and the base of it being tugged by his right hand. Up, down, up, down – he bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks and all Seongwoo could do was moan and breathe heavily. Oh, how he missed doing this with Minhyun back in the dorms, seeing the normally put-together Hwang Minhyun with swollen lips and dishelved hair soaked in sweat. If there was one thing he’d admit that Minhyun is better than him at doing, it’s definitely blowjobs. “Minhyun, y-you need to sto- ah- stop.”

     Minhyun immediately pulled away and stared at Seongwoo. Oh right, he’s on the receiving end tonight.

     After a short languid kiss, Seongwoo guided Minhyun’s back so they could lie down on top of each other. After a few moans of “Fill me, Seongwoo,” from Minhyun, Seongwoo abruptly stopped. It probably took four full seconds before the sudden silence was filled.

     “Uh,” Seongwoo whispers dumbly, “Minhyun?”

     Minhyun raised an eyebrow then scoffed. “Condom?” He said with a smirk.

     “Yes.”

     “Okay.”

     Seongwoo immediately stands up after getting permission and sprints to his bedside drawer across the room to get the condoms and lube.

     Minhyun stares at the ceiling and laughs, “Way to go ruin the mood, Ong Seongwoo.”

     Seongwoo returns and positions himself immediately, his face slightly pink. “Hey, I’ve always been pretty smooth in bed. It’s your fault I got used to preparing next to nothing all the time.”

     “Yes, I do prepare everything well each time, don’t I?”

     Seongwoo didn’t answer and simply inserted two fingers to Minhyun’s entrance. A few rhythmic push-and-pulls and Seongwoo puts in his cock inside.

     It may have been a year ago, but he still remembers how Minhyun likes it. His hands are positioned to spread each of Minhyun’s legs, his thrusts were slow and deep, and his eyes are locked with Minhyun’s, only breaking contact when he gives him a lazy kiss every few seconds.

     An extremely low, “Ah, fuck, Seongwoo, yes, ah, there” comes out quite a few times in between all the heavy breathing. He smiles internally at the thought, _the name that Minhyun moans during pleasure, yes, it’s mine too_. Seongwoo missed fucking so much. No, he missed Minhyun so much.

     A forceful “Ong Seongwoo. Ah,” later and Seongwoo was surprised that Minhyun already found his release.

     “Wow, that was pretty fast,” Seongwoo teased, “Way to go ruin the mood, Hwang Minhyun.” Minhyun’s whole face went red. Seongwoo increased the speed of his thrusts and released right after a slightly nasal “Ahhh.”

     Seongwoo collapsed himself on top of Minhyun after pulling out. “That one was way too early, Minhyun. Did you miss me that much? Did you enjoy taking in my dick? Really, we should do that more often.”

     “Shut up, Ong.”

     Seongwoo laughed. Minhyun hated it when someone witnesses him not being in control. Minhyun lightly pushes him and stands up to clean. Seongwoo got up to dive into his bed as Minhyun folded their clothes after wiping all the splattered liquid.

     “So,” Seongwoo noisily patted his bed, “round two?”

     “I’m tired, Seongwoo.”

     “But I haven’t done what I really wanted to do just yet, we haven’t even made it to my bed!”

     Minhyun went back to the couch and shut his eyes as he responded sleepily, “You were already able to claim all my body parts as yours, Ong. I’m sure that was your main intention for the night. Now, let’s go to sleep.”

     Seongwoo laughed again. He gazed at the couch and watched Minhyun doze off immediately. Taking a blanket, he gets up and wraps the warmth around Minhyun.

     “You don’t understand, Hwang Minhyun,” Seongwoo whispered. “It’s not your lips, your eyes, the name you moan.” He kisses Minhyun’s forehead and goes back to his bed.

**_You_ ** _are what I want to claim as mine. I want you to be mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update after so long! I hope you don't hate me for the delay. The next few chapters are still very vague inside my head but I'm trying my best to make Minhyun's backstory more compelling. Note: trying.
> 
> Please keep giving comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms! I read and reflect on them all. Haha. XD


End file.
